When Tragedy Strikes
by Lissy
Summary: That flyboy and his sense of honour will be his downfall, How will JAG cope without his antics? How will Mac cope without his love? Will she? or Will she have to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JAG is not and never will be mine, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic, which I wrote a while ago now but I thought I would contribute to the ever growing Fanfic Site. It hasn't been bettered so any and all mistakes are mine and I am proud of them. I have a rough outline of the next chapter, but I wont post until I get reviews. Be nice peoples this is my fist shot at being an author.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1400 EST Norfolk Base  
  
"Sir" Bud stated emphatically, "Don't do it, there is no way the petty officer could have survived a blast like that." Harm chose to ignore his friend and ripped a piece of cloth from a nearby tea towel to cover his nose and mouth. They were there in Norfolk investigating a murder in the yards, when a bomb detonated destroying half of the building. Harm and Bud were on their way to speak with Petty Officer first class Davies about the murders when it happened.  
  
They had managed to make their way into the mess hall kitchen, but Davies was in the hall waiting for them to come and interview him. Harm felt it was his duty to go in there and get Davies out because he was the one who pulled him from his duties to meet them in the mess hall. If anything, he felt he owed the boy.  
  
"Bud, listen to me. Not only is The Petty Officer our best chance at winning this case and a key witness in the murder, but I pulled him from his normal shift to meet with him in there, I owe it to him to go in there and find him." Harm stressed. He was going in there no matter what and no one, short of the hand of God would stop him. Well maybe his fiancee could stop him but his Sarah wasn't there and he was damn glad of that.  
  
"Sir please, don't go in there if anything for me, what if something happens to you what am I going to tell Colonel Mackenzie. 'Oh sorry colonel your fiancee decided he wanted to go in to a collapsed hall, which was on fire, to save a man who by all rights should be dead'." Harm grimaced at that, if Bud told Mac what he did when they got back to Headquarters he was a goner.  
  
"Bud, nothing is going to happen to me the bomb didn't even go off in the mess hall it went off in the adjoining gym. Yes there is a little bit of smoke and yes the building took quite a beating but it's not exactly falling to pieces at the moment. Look no falling tiles." Harm joked adding a bit of reassurance into his voice.  
  
"Besides if something were to happen to me, You can tell Mac you tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. She will go on for a couple of weeks, about how her flyboy can't be trusted, she will rant and rave that I never listen but she will get over it and by that time my scratch would have healed nicely." Harm laughed. Bud wasn't amused and his expression showed it.  
  
"Bud don't give me that look we are wasting precious time now help me move some of this debris so we can get to the door. I am going in there and it is final, I don't want you to come in, take it as an order. As soon as I go in I want you to get out of here. A feisty marine, whom I am undoubtedly going to get a bruise from, is not my only concern. I happen to know a lieutenant who can get pretty vicious. Didn't she give singer a bruise when we were in country?" Bud looked like he was going to be sick. When he learned of Harriet assaulting Singer he didn't believe it, not his wife. Sure enough she had called and told him the whole thing, actually sounding proud.  
  
"Besides" Harm continued "I much rather it was you that faced them both if something happened to me than vice versa. When they gang up." Harm said and left it at that. Bud gulped thinking of that as well. Unbeknownst to Harm he had just sentenced Bud to death. After a further 2 minutes the debris was gone and the mess hall door was clear. Taking the cloth that he had ripped previously he placed it over his mouth before motioning to bud to get out.  
  
When Bud had complied and was clear of the building Harm opened the heavy doors that sealed the hall. His immediate reaction was to turn around and cover his face as the dust and smoke poured out of the hall. It was then that he became aware of the small fires that littered the place, and the soft banging of the SAR crew trying to gain access to the gym. He was just glad that there wasn't anyone else in the mess hall and that it was empty save one person. Damn lucky infact that their request, that it was cleared for questioning, was granted.  
  
With a deep breath he turned around and got to the floor crawling on his hands and knees to the far corner of the hall where they had stipulated for him to meet them. The white ash was choking and the smoke though not thick was making him a little dizzy. I just hope he is not badly injured he prayed to himself. Once Harm had reached the far corner he began digging around moving mangled chairs and bits of concrete from the vicinity.  
  
"Petty Officer, this is Harmon Rabb, can you here me?" Harm all but yelled. There was no answer so he kept on digging. Removing bit by bit piece by piece until suddenly he felt something warm under his fingers. It was Petty Officer Davies leg. Working as fast as he could go he dug around Davies until he could move him from the table under which he was trapped. As Harm pulled him from beneath the table careful not to agitate his back, as it could have been broken a low moan came from Davies indicating he was alive. With a sigh of relief Harm moved up and hovered above him checking him for injuries and such. Once Harm was satisfied that he was as well as he could be given the circumstances he had the difficult task of trying to rouse him enough to heard him out the door.  
  
It didn't prove to be that difficult and in no time the two men were crawling along the floor back to the opening. Stopping only a few times when Davies thought he couldn't go on. But encouraged by Harm to move reassuring him that he would be out soon. As the men approached the opening Harm held back and allowed Davies to take the lead so he could get out first. The doorway had collapsed and there was now only a small opening in which the men could get out of.  
  
"Petty Officer you go first and get out of here. I will be right behind you" Harm said pushing Davies to the door. It was when Davies was half way through; Harm felt the first of the concrete give way from the roof and fall down, hitting beside him. Willing Davies to hurry up Harm felt another piece fall, this time barely missing him.  
  
"Hurry up petty officer, The building is collapsing around us." He stressed. Quick to follow an order the petty office tried to scramble through the gap faster. After finally pushing through he turned around to help the commander when he heard a sound that made him chill to the bone. It sounded like Jets flying past really low. But he knew from the now closed gap and dust that was whipped up around him that the roof had collapsed.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think of Davies limped to the exit and pushed his way out. As soon as the sunlight touched his face he collapsed on the grass. He was bombarded with Fellow officers and Paramedics. However the only words that left his mouth were "He saved me, and now he is gone" before passing out cold.  
  
The words cut through Bud like it was a knife and he asked an officer who was standing next to him, if what he thought he heard was correct. It was confirmed and Bud was left motionless planted to the spot not knowing what to do. What did he do? Normally he would go in there but considering he saw the roof fall in from out here if the commander was in that part of the building there wasn't even the slightest possibility of getting him out. What started as a rescue, was now a recovery.  
  
He stood there silently and let the tears slip down his face. Wondering what was going to happen now. What would he tell Harriet, the Admiral and more importantly what would he tell Sarah Mackenzie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JAG is not and never will be mine, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! Year 12 has been hell and I haven't had the time to sit down and write. Again the story hasn't been bettered so any and all mistakes are mine and I am proud of them. The next chapter is under way but I won't be posting until I get at least 10 reviews, I need inspiration!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
JAG HQ  
  
1446 EST.  
  
With a look of complete horror on his face Admiral Chegwidden put the phone back in it's cradle. Until recently the Ex SEAL thought he could handle almost anything, nothing that life threw at him would faze him, he just took it in stride. Until this day AJ Chegwidden was in complete control of his life. Never had he been so wrong. One phone call, one, and his entire life had taken a nasty turn.  
  
Resting his elbows on his desk and burying his head in his hands, AJ, let a quiet tear slide down his face while reflecting on the life that had been so abruptly taken away. Over the years Harm had become a son to him. The son that was going to take over the family business one day. He had a trust and faith in Harm, which he had in no one else. Now all that was left was the memory of what was, and what could have been.  
  
If AJ thought the knowledge of this loss was eating away at him, the duty to tell his fiancee was nearly his undoing. How was he to look Mac straight in the eyes, and tell her that the person she loved more than her own humble life, wasn't coming back. How could he say to Mac, that it was Harms sense of honour that got him killed. He couldn't, not without breaking down himself while he watched her life being shattered.  
  
His sense of duty was what finally compelled him to press the little button that opened him up to the world. "Tiner, get me Colonel Mackenzie" he said into the speaker, cutting off any reply by breaking the connection. More tears trailed down his face thinking of what he was about to do. The soft knock on his door was all he needed to break him out of his revere.  
  
"Come In" He said forgetting protocol. If he had to be the messenger, he was also going to be the friend. Mac entered with a confused look on her face that was graced with a smile. He had always loved that smile, giving just a hint of her playful nature, but keeping everyone guessing as to her seriousness. Seeing the Admiral and the water marks on his clean- cheek, caused a look of panic to replace that of curiosity and ease.  
  
Motioning for Mac to sit down, AJ rose and slowly walked around to the front of the desk. Unsure of how to proceed he knelt in front of Mac and took her hand. It was warm, and soft, and pliant in his. Although as soon as he looked up at her, she grasped his hand like it was a lifeline, fear was in her eyes about what was going to be said next. Returning the gesture AJ squeezed her hand a little tighter. A firm pressure meant for reassurance, if only he could give it.  
  
"Sarah" he rasped before taking a quick breath, trying to compose himself. "Sarah, something's happened" The look on Mac's face, caused him to gulp in order to force down the tears that were building. "There has been and accident, and well, Harm... well Harm he..." Again the SEAL trailed off not knowing how to proceed, but one more look at Mac and he knew he didn't need to.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, Harm isn't coming home"  
  
At that moment AJ Chegwidden wished he had never graced this earth. In all his years in the service, never had one moment haunted him like that moment, and the look on Sarah's face.  
  
Gut wrenching sobs wracked her body as she sunk down to the ground, hugging herself, and crying out Harms name. A whisper of no accompanying it.  
  
He held her as she fisted his jacket in her hands, and soaked his lapel with her tears.  
  
He rocked her, as she subconsciously started to rock herself, her sobbing becoming more and more painful to listen to.  
  
He whispered to her, trying to comfort her with the reassuring sound of someone's voice  
  
He cried with her, forgetting he was a strong individual he broke down and shed the tears that he had held at bay.  
  
Yes, all his years of training never prepared AJ Chegwidden for this moment, when one of his own people, had been destroyed from words he had said. When one of his people had been killed because of the principles he expected them to uphold. When a couple so in love, that had been through every possible obstacle together, were torn apart because of the assignment he sent one of them on.  
  
As her sobs became more desperate, and her broken body that was now clutching more fiercely to the Admiral, rocked more violently. When she cried out Harms name over and over with such despair in her voice, and the tears that she was crying were threatening to choke her. It was then that AJ Chegwidden vowed he would have revenge.  
To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JAG is not and never will be mine, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all, for the reviews. There were just enough to push me to post the next chapter. Once again this hasn't been bettered, so all the mistakes are mine. If you all want a new chapter after this one I am going to need at least 10 reviews, you know the drill. Also if anyone has problems with the story I love constructive criticism to correct it in the next chapter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
1723 EST  
  
Unknown Location  
  
5 Days After Bomb Detonation  
  
Picking up the rock, He carefully placed the sharp point on the wall, approximately 1 cm from the previous line and jerked it down creating a nice neat mark. There were now four lines. To his knowledge he had spent four days in this tiny little cell. Where he was, he didn't know. What he was doing there, also eluded him.  
  
He would have thought he was left to his own devices, had it not have been for the food that was left for him sometime during the night. He had seen no sign of life, no one came in and nothing went out. There wasn't even the tell tale signs outside the cell, no noise, no nothing. Sighing he sat back down on the cement ground and tossed the stone at the adjacent wall.  
  
Thinking back to the accident at Norfolk base Harm sighed, One minute he was in the mess hall and the next he was waking up on a concrete floor with nothing but a tray of food and a hole in the floor which he supposed was the head. He didn't remember anything beyond yelling at the Petty Officer to hurry up.  
  
Frustrated he got up and paced the cell seeing if there was any weakness in his stronghold. Of course like always he could see nothing that allowed him even a glimmer of hope of escaping. To that moment the only thing that was keeping him sane was the determination of getting to Mac.  
  
Softly chuckling to himself Harm imagined Mac's reaction to his homecoming. He could imagine she would be first in line to kiss him, and then deck him, not necessarily in that order. Boy was he in trouble when he got out of this. The only problem was he didn't know what this was. Once again he sat down and took up his favourite pass time, thinking about his Marine.  
  
Lost in thought Harm didn't hear the soft footsteps headed for his door, he also didn't hear the gentle scrape of the key in the door, and he didn't hear the dead bolt latch being taken off. But he did hear the door slam into the sidewall, which caused him to jump. He immediately stood up and assumed a combat stance, not knowing what to expect.  
  
What Harm didn't expect was for a short, chubby looking man to walk in, wheeling a TV and a VCR. Confused, Harm just stood in a ready position, and he honestly didn't know weather to laugh or feel threatened. The stranger didn't pay any attention to him; he just went about his job, plugging the TV and VCR into a socket, which was hidden behind a plastic cap on the wall. Once the man was done he turned to Harm gave him a quick once over and left, leaving the door open.  
  
Harm, somewhat confused followed him only to be stopped by a couple of men with guns. They pointed at him and then motioned for him to sit down. He did and soon found himself staring face to face at a tall distinguished looking man, who unlike the others, was wearing a suite, shirt and tie. A sinister grin spread across the mans face, and all Harm could do was wait.  
  
"Commander Harmon David Rabb, so nice to finally meet you." The foreigner said with a noticeable amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Who are you?" Harm said in a low and controlled manner. He was not going to let the man in front of him see how agitated he really was. " I beg your pardon commander, how rude of me"  
  
Walking over to Harm he extended his hand, and as much as he wanted to grab him, knock him out and run he couldn't, not as long as two 9 mm were trained on him. "My name commander is Alex, Alex Pavalidis. I do believe you know my very close friend, a Mr Clark Palmer, name ring any bells?" At the mention of Palmer's name his senses kicked into over drive.  
  
So Palmer was behind this he thought to himself. "Well, well, well, commander is that recognition I see in your eyes. I do believe it is." He said in a polite tone. Although, Harm could tell his sincerity was completely lacking, and his well-mannered attitude was a facade. Nodding, Harm confirmed his knowledge of Palmer. Daring Alex to continue.  
  
"I suppose you want to know how you got here, am I correct?" Once again Harm nodded. Still not saying anything. "Well Commander let me enlighten you, do you remember the roof collapsing and you heroics concerning the Petty Officer?"  
  
"Yes," Harm said tersely. Alex just smiled and continued.  
  
"Good commander, that was just a diversion. When the roof collapsed, I had a couple of the SAR crew who work for me, use the side entrance and drag you out." He said as if it was the most obvious scenario.  
  
"It was a good thing one of the beams had fallen and wedged itself on the wall, consequently protecting you. Or I, Commander Rabb, would have damaged goods. Anyway, In your place I had a cadaver deposited with all you identification, including your wedding band and academy ring. I then had the place incinerated by a few strategically placed bombs. Pretty ingenious if I say so my self."  
  
The look on Harms face betrayed his fear as the man kept talking. From what Alex was saying he was supposedly dead. " So commander, I had my moles in the SAR crew tell a Lieutenant Robert's, that you were dead and the rest isn't important. That was 5 days ago now."  
  
Alex stood there and just smiled at Harm letting him comprehend the situation. After a brief moment Alex turned around and walked over to the VCR proceeding to turn the equipment on and Insert a tape. "Commander, I have a little something I would like you to watch. Sit back and enjoy, I'm sure you will find it rather entertaining. I know I did."  
  
With that said Alex pressed play and walked over to the wall to lean against it. Harm turned his attention back to the screen; nothing was on yet just some static. Suddenly a picture appeared. The video looked as if it was home made, and the date on it according to Harm's calculations was for today.  
  
The person with the camera was walking, holding it by his or her side; all Harm could see was grass. The camera then flicked up to reveal a cemetery. In that instant Harm knew what he was looking at. This was Arlington cemetery. Undoubtedly this was his funeral.  
  
The person who recorded this was obviously hiding behind a headstone or something because every now and again, half of the picture was cut of by said headstone. He was yet to see his family and friends. Harm was not disappointed, the camera panned over to where the gathering was.  
  
The first image he saw was of his casket, it was a beautiful mahogany wood, adorned with white roses. He had no doubt that his mom was the one who arranged this, only she could afford it. The camera then panned to the chaplain, who happened to be Chaplain Turner. He was reading from the bible, only to close it and move away. It was obviously the end of the service. The camera then panned to the Colour Guard, who were folding the flag that covered the end of the coffin.  
  
Finally he saw his Sarah who was sitting down, a neutral expression on her face, she was not crying, and she said nothing. The appointed officer took the folded flag and walked over to Mac, "On behalf of a grateful country" The boy said clearly, and handing it to Mac he turned to join his company again. Still no reaction from Sarah.  
  
The congregate got up and each person proceeded to place a Rose on the beautiful coffin. The roses were beautiful, all long stemmed and white except one. The one Mac carried was blood red. Even now there was still no reaction from Sarah  
  
Harm saw his mother and Frank. They were clutching at each other and his mother was sobbing into Frank's chest. Harm saw the Admiral. He was standing alone silent tears running down his face, standing at attention in front of the casket. Harm saw Bud and Harriet. They were sitting apart not wanting to look at each other. Harriet had AJ in her lap and was crying into AJ's hair, and Bud was staring into space and he too, shed silent tears.  
  
The rest of the JAG crew all had on solemn expressions on their face, some were crying some weren't. All were comforting each other. His grandmother was there, Chloe was there, and Uncle Matt was there. Harm didn't see Webb and he didn't really care that he wasn't there. Everyone he knew was crying. But there was still no reaction from Sarah.  
  
Harm watched as the officers with rifles lined up. Fire one, fire two, and fire three. With military precision they executed the rifle salute. By now the whole congregation was tearful. The officers were all saluting including the Admiral, Keeter and Sturgis. Still no reaction from Sarah  
  
The person recording then zoomed in on Mac, framing her in the screen. Harm watched her, her expression didn't change. Mac did nothing but look at the casket. She stood by herself, just staring. The video camera zoomed out and Harm again watched the whole scene, it was then that he heard over the speakers the distinct sound of Jets. He watched as everyone looked up, watching the F 14's flying low over Arlington.  
  
It was in that instant, that Harms heart broke in two. Her resolve had broken, and a surge of emotions washed over Sarah's face. As she looked up at the Jets, she broke down, falling to her knees. Sarah cried out. Immediately the Admiral and Harm's mother was next to her, but she struggled away from them and flung herself at the coffin. Wailing, clearly crying Harms name, beating her fists against the lid screaming that he couldn't do this to her. It took Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis and the Admiral to get her away from the casket. Then it took all four of them holding her, to keep her from running back to it. He watched, as Mac became uncontrollable. Kicking and punching at the Admiral. Screaming at Bud for letting Him go back in, and he watched as Mac collapsed, the Gunny catching her and carrying her away with the other 3 following behind.  
  
Harm jumped up, grabbed the TV and threw it against the wall. He turned to Alex and advanced on him in a fit of rage. He didn't care now what happened to him, but if he was going to die he was going to take this sick SOB out with him. Alex, who was still leaning against the wall, a smile still plastered on his face, motioned to one of the guards, who in turn took out a small gun and shot Harm in the neck with a tranquilliser.  
  
Harm suddenly felt limp, his vision blurred and he fell. Loosing consciousness before impact. His last coherent thought was that no matter what he was going to kill Alex, then Palmer.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JAG is not and never will be mine, but a girl can dream can't she.  
  
Author's Note: Wow you all are great with the reviews and I appreciate them sooo much. Sorry I haven't posted recently. Exams, coupled with writers block does not make for easy writing. Well I've finished my term ones now, and I have had a small stroke of inspiration, so here it is. It may be short, but hey it's better than nothing right? Again this hasn't been bettered and as usual you know the drill, send me reviews. Also if anyone has any Ideas I would be happy to hear them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Your absence has gone through me like a thread through a needle,   
Everything I do is stitched with it's colour.  
  
  
2100 EST  
Harmon Rabb's Apartment  
  
A frigid wind kissed her skin as she stood at the window staring out. Shivering at the sudden draft, Sarah Mackenzie stood back from the window and pulled Harms jacket tighter. Staring at the stars once more on this unusually clear night she closed her eyes and sighed. There were no more tears left to cry, her entire world had been shattered and now she was trying to block out the pain.   
  
With a new sense of relaxation she opened her eyes and again stared at the stars. They were so beautiful. There was once a time when Harm and herself just stood and looked at the stars, he always said the fiery celestial bodies reminded him of her. They had no formation just a scattering of firefly like specks, they were unique and utterly fascinating, so much so that they enthralled greater men for hours upon hours. They were the epitome of beauty and romance but their light was strong and constant.  
  
Pulling herself away from the window, She went and sat down on the lounge. Bringing her feet up under her, Sarah Mackenzie gazed into the dark apartment. Something wasn't right. Throughout their friendship Harm and herself had a undeniable connection. It was almost as if they could feel each others presence. As Harm had once put it, he always knew where she was. Despite the evidence to the contrary she could still feel his breath tickle the nape of her neck, she could still feel his the broad expanse of his warm chest as she snuggled into it , she could still hear his heart beat under her fingers and the loving stroke of his hand through her hair.  
  
Sarah was confused. It had once occurred to her that if Harm was to die, all sense and communication was going to be severed. Yet she could feel him, it was weak but it was there. Had the investigators got it wrong, had Harm managed to get out somehow? Question upon question raced through her mind as her hopes rose. Was it possible that someone else had died. Did they do a DNA test to make sure? Whatever feeling Sarah Mackenzie had before was now driving her. It wasn't't possible that harm was dead, It just wasn't. If he was she would feel empty, a shell, a piece of her missing. That piece was still there she was still whole, so how could he be dead.  
  
*****  
  
2135 EST   
AJ Chegwiddens house  
  
The shrill of the telephone sounded in his ear as he rolled over in bed. Ready to chew out anyone on the line who dared interrupt his sleep AJ picked up the handset and presses the plastic ear piece to his ear, although what was to come was certainly not the proper six chewing he expected to give.  
  
AJ, don't talk just listen. Rabb's alive, although we don't know who is holding him, we do know it's connected to Palmer in some way. In order to flush out the people behind the bombings we need him to remain dead. The problem is your little mighty marine has decided that he isn't dead, and has started asking questions. You must convince her otherwise. Mac could be in serious danger if you don't. If these people find out that she is snooping around they wont hesitate in killing her. Use any story or excuse not to investigate, we will back you up, remember we are doing this for her. Trust me.  
  
And with that Webb was gone. The dial tone taunting the now pacified Admiral.


End file.
